clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:PreferredTarget
}}} }|Yes||s}}}} }|[[ }]]s|specific defense types}}}} } |None= have no preferred target when attacking; they will simply attack the closest building to them. However, once they become aware of enemy Clan Castle troops, Heroes or Skeleton Trap skeletons (either by being attacked themselves or being near another friendly troop under attack), they will leave their previously targeted building and engage the enemy troops instead. Once all of the nearby enemy troops are defeated, they will proceed to attack the nearest building from their current location. |Defenses= prioritize defensive structures above all other targets, and will bypass all other types of enemy buildings and troops while any defenses remain on the battlefield. This is true even if they are under attack by enemy Clan Castle troops, heroes or Skeleton Trap skeletons. Note that like all troops that prioritize defenses, do not consider the Clan Castle to be a defense regardless of whether or not it contains enemy troops. Once all defenses are destroyed, become like any other troop with no preferred target; they will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type, and will turn and attack enemy units if they become aware of any nearby. |Specific Defense= prioritize above all other targets, and will bypass all other enemy buildings and troops while any remain on the battlefield. This is true even if they are under attack by enemy Clan Castle troops, heroes or Skeleton Trap skeletons. Once all are destroyed, they will continue to attack any other remaining defenses. Note that like all troops that prioritize defenses, do not consider the Clan Castle to be a defense regardless of whether or not it contains enemy troops. Once all remaining defenses are destroyed, become like any other troop with no preferred target; they will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type, and will turn and attack enemy units if they become aware of any nearby. |Resources= prioritize resource buildings above all other targets, and will bypass all other types of enemy buildings and troops while any resource buildings remain on the battlefield. This is true even if they are under attack by enemy Clan Castle troops, heroes or Skeleton Trap skeletons. Note that like all troops that prioritize resources, do not consider the Clan Castle or the Town Hall to be resource buildings regardless of whether or not they contain loot; will neither preferentially target them nor cause double damage to them. Once all resource buildings are destroyed, become like any other troop with no preferred target; they will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type, and will turn and attack enemy units if they become aware of any nearby. |Walls= prioritize Walls above all other targets, and will completely ignore any building or enemy troop while even a single segment of Wall exists on the battlefield. If all Wall segments are destroyed, become like any other troop with no preferred target and will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type (although they still blow themselves up in their single attack). If (once all Walls are destroyed) they happen to become aware of an enemy troop, hero or Skeleton Trap skeleton prior to completion of their attack, they will change targets to attack the enemy unit instead. |Healing= cannot attack at all. They are completely unable to defend themselves, and will totally ignore any enemy buildings or troops attacking them. If they have no target to heal, they will simply remain stationary even if they are taking damage. |#default= have an unknown preferred target. Please define this type within the template.}}